Dolly Rises
by xXporcelainXx
Summary: Dolly Napier, daughter of the Joker, is taken from her father and adopted by Bruce Wayne. She swears revenge on Batman, but when the time comes, will she be able to get rid of the Justice Leagues sidekicks? Will she stay on her path of evil and destruction? Or will she find love? ROBINxOCxKID FLASH. please review !
1. The Beginning

**So please read and review. I do not own Young Justice. I do however own Dolly Napier.**

* * *

Gotham City was one of the worst places to live as a child. Thugs lurked around the alleyways and in the shadows, murderers followed the innocent wherever they went, and parents lived in fear of their children being hurt. Living with the Joker, was even worse in a way. Growing up, Dolly had been the most untouchable child in Gotham. The police thought that she was a kidnaped child, fearing for her life, but she knew otherwise.

Most people only viewed the Joker as an insane monster that did not know how to love, but before he donned the makeup and purple suit, he was just the loving husband Jack Napier. He was in love with a woman, a woman named Ana. They got married, having a seemingly perfect life. But that came to a stop all too unexpectedly. Ana became pregnant, and Jack was ecstatic. As the months went by, they bought baby clothes and furniture together, painting the nursery and having a good time. They shed tears of joy together and laughed together, in love so much that the thought of loosing one another was too hard to imagine.  
One day, however, that all ended.

Ana Napier stood in the kitchen of her small, cosy, home. She was in the middle of baking a tray of chocolate chip cookies, Jacks favorite. The baby inside her stomach kicked its feet, and Ana jumped, startled. She laughed, patting her stomach, her brown eyes twinkling in the afternoon sun.  
"Not much longer, my baby girl." She said, rubbing small circles around her stomach. She walked to the sink, going to clean a bowl she had used for cookie dough, when she heard the front door open and close quietly. "Honey," she grinned, calling behind her. " I made your favorite! Fresh, homemade, chocolate chip cookies."  
She listened, waiting for a reply, but she did not get one. Her brow furrowed. Jack usually came in and gave her a big smooch before getting down on his knees and kissing her growing stomach. He did not come in.  
She walked towards the living room, waddling in her eight months of pregnancy. "Babe?" She called out, her voice hesitant. She looked around the living room, confused.  
She noticed just a second too late that she was not in the room alone.  
She felt someone grab her from behind, putting a blade to her neck. She gasped and tears began to leak out of her eyes, her heart pounding.  
"Please!" She cried, "Don't hurt me, please! My baby, don't hurt me, my baby. You'll hurt my baby! If its money that you want, we don't have any. My husband will be home soon!" She sobbed, her brown hair sticking to her tear covered cheeks.  
The person behind her snorted before putting their nose in the crook of her neck and trailing his nose to her ear. The man smelt of bad fish and cigarettes. He chuckled, an ominous sound, before grinning. "I'm counting on it."  
With that, he plunged the knife into her chest, causing her to let out a screech of pain before she went silent.  
The man left, wiping the blade against his shirt.

The Joker came home to find his home surrounded by police tape, and a body bag was being brought out of the house. He found out the hard way that everything he held close this heart had been taken from him. Everything him and Ana built together was gone. Before his psychotic breakdown, he learned that they had just had enough time to save his daughter, giving an emergency c-section.  
The event drove him to insanity, making him want to cause others the pain that he felt.  
Dolly would trail along with him until his jobs were done, and when they would go back home, it would be as though it was just the two of them, and no one else.  
They continued like that until one fateful night, when Dolly was nine years old.  
She had been walking the dark and dreary corridors of their current "home" when she walked into a bright room. The dull gray and black colors stood in large contrast to her father. The Joker stood at the head of a table, yelling at one of his goons. Dolly trotted over to her fathers side, a small frown on her face.  
"Papa, what's wrong?" She asked, taking his hand in her own and looking up at him with big brown eyes. He looked down, his eyes softening at the sight of his little girl.  
"Doll, nothing is wrong. Why are you up?" He asked, looking down at his daughter.  
She frowned and a exaggerated sigh escaped her. "I had a bad dream. Batman came and took you away, Papa! I couldn't see you ever again!" She cried, her brown hair sticking to her moist cheeks. The Joker knelt down and put a gloved hand on her cheek.  
"The uh oversized rodent will not be separating us anytime soon, Doll Face." He said, his face stretching into a smile.  
Dolly grinned up at her father, her eyes brightening. She threw her arms around his waist, hugging him to her.  
All of a sudden, one of her fathers goons, Grumpy, came running into the room. "Boss! We have a slight uh problem." He said, voice filled with panic. "It's the Bat! He's here." He said, his eyes showing fear.  
The Joker stiffened before taking Dolly and putting her into a chair. "What do you mean the Bat is here? I don't think I uh heard you right. Did I, Grumpy?" He asked, his face showing his anger. He pulled out a gun and shot Grumpy between the eyes. Dolly watched with interest as her father stalked around the room, waiting for Batman to show up. He mumbled to himself, pacing with his gun in his hand.  
"Papa? What should we do?" Dolly asked, her brow furrowed. The Joker walked over and crouched down in front of his daughter, preparing to say something to her.  
But he never got to say it.  
"Joker, let the girl go." A gravely voice said from behind the Joker.  
The purple suited man grinned, spinning around to face the Bat. "What if she doesn't want to go?" He cackled, a grin on his face. He pounced onto Batman, throwing punches and kicks.  
Batman punched the Joker in his stomach, sending him a foot back. The joker kicked Batman in the shin, not doing much damage. The Bat swiped his foot under the Joker, sending him to the ground. He quickly punched him in the face, the Joker saw stars in his vision.  
"PAPA!" Dolly shouted, her face stained with tears. The Joker barely heard his daughters cry, for he was soon sucked into darkness.

It was a dreary day at the Children's Orphanage of Gotham. But, one well dressed man would make the day of one child, and perhaps destroy the life of another. The man walked up to the front desk of the orphanage, a small smile on his face.  
"Name?" A large ugly woman asked, her face scrunched up into a frown.  
"Bruce Wayne." The well dressed man stated, his eyes sparkling. The woman looked up, her eyes wide, she smiled.  
"How can I help you, ?" She asked. "Another donation?"  
Bruce looked at her, his eyes loosing their shine. "No, actually. I spoke to a about two children. One boy and one girl. I came here to pick them up." He said, looking at her with his eyebrows raised.  
She looked shocked, but she quickly recovered. "What are the children's names?" She asked.  
"Richard Grayson and Dolly Napier."

After being adopted, Dolly swore revenge on Batman. She missed her father dearly. She did not get along with her "brother" and she rarely ever talked to Bruce no matter how hard he tried. She got along wonderfully with Alfred, and he was like the grandfather she never knew. So, eight years after adoption, when Dolly was a seventeen year old girl, she began to plan. She was going to get her revenge. Not matter what it took.


	2. Papa

Please review ! Thanks to animatedgemini and Squadron for the and and review ! I do not own Young Justice

* * *

Dolly sat in the kitchen of Wayne Manor, watching as Alfred bustled about. He was in the process of making dinner for that night, spaghetti. Dolly loved spaghetti, and she had asked Alfred to make it that night. She was feeling down, seeing as it had been the anniversary of her fathers institutionalization to Arkham Asylum. "Miss Dolly, if I do say so myself, you look a little under the weather." Alfred said, looking up at her over the pot of spaghetti sauce.

She sighed and put her head in her hands. "It's been eight years, Alfred." She looked down at the marble counter top, waiting for a reply. Alfred sighed before going to sit down beside the girl.

"Miss Dolly, I have been looking after you for eight years now... You are one of the strongest young women I have ever met in all my years. I know that it is hard, but you just have to pick yourself up and forget about the sadness. Think about it, if your father had not been put into Arkham, I would not have had the pleasure to have you in my company." He finished, patting her on the shoulder. His smooth English accent always calmed her down, and he always knew what to say.

Dolly have him a sad smile, looking up at him through teary eyes. "I just want to see him again. I know he did bad things, but I still love him. He took care of me and loved me, Alf." She said, using the nickname she had given him as a young girl. Alfred nodded, getting ready to say something, but Bruce came in the room.

"Go to him. I will all Arkham and tell them you are coming to visit him tonight. I am only allowing this today and today only." He said, his eyes holding some sort of emotion she did not recognize. "I want you to be careful, Doll." Bruce said, looking at her with a stern look. Dolly nodded, a grin on her face. She hopped up and ran over to the man. She threw her arms around him and hugged him in her state of euphoria.

"Thank you so much, Bruce! I promise I will be safe. I'll be back soon!" She called, running it of the room and into the entrance hall. She put on her black flats and ran back into the kitchen. She kissed Alfred on the cheek and hugged Bruce again before grabbing her keys. As she ran out the door, she bumped into a disgruntled Dick Grayson.

He stalked into the house, a frown on his face.

"What was that about?" He asked Bruce, who had just walked into the entrance hall.

"I'm letting her go see her father in Arkham. I need you to go watch her, make sure she doesn't get into trouble. I have business to handle tonight." Bruce said, giving Dick a stern look. Dick sighed and nodded. Alfred came in the room and watched the exchange.

Both left for the Bat Cave, leaving Alfred alone. "I suppose I shall put dinner in the fridge." He sighed, shaking his head.

:-:

Dolly walked to the receptionists desk in Arkham, a large grin on her face. She was soaked from the rain that had begun to fall, but she did not care.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked. Dolly was practically bouncing on the spot, unaware of the eyes watching her from outside.

"Yes, I'm here to see my father. My adoptive father should have called." She said, smiling at the woman.

The woman's eyes flashed in recognition before her eyes showed fear. "O-of course. Just follow me please." She said, standing. She pressed a button, causing a buzzer to go off and the large metal door separating the patients from the waiting area to slide open. Dolly followed the woman through the door and into an elevator. They rode down to the lowest level of Arkham, down to the high security patients. They strode down the bleak corridor until the reached a door.

The woman put her key in the door and turned it, causing the man within to snap his head up. "When you are done, just knock on the door." She said, giving a frightened smile. Dolly nodded and grinned.

"PAPA! I missed you so much!" She shouted, throwing herself at her father. She began to sob, clutching to her father.

"Doll Face? I can't believe it's you. You look just like your mother..." He began, pulling away to look into her eyes. "Is that schmuck Wayne treating you right?" He asked, frowning,

"He's hardly around to do anything." She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "The butler takes care of me." She said, smiling at the thought of Alfred. "Papa, I came here for a reason." She said, looking at him with a grin.

"And what would that be, Doll?" He asked, curiosity in his eyes.

"I'm going to destroy the Batman and the Justice League. I'm going to get rid of their sidekicks too."She said, smirking up at her father."I'm going to get you out of here, Papa. Them we can be together forever. Just like we said we would."

The Joker cackled and hugged his daughter tighter.

Meanwhile, Robin listened from his perch outside the hospital.

:-:

Once back at the mountain, Robin relayed the information to his team and his superiors. "She is bent on revenge for what happened to her father. She will stop at nothing to get what she wants." Robin said, looking at Batman. No one else would have noticed, but Robin saw how Batman's eyes held pain. He had adopted Dolly to provide a better life for her, and she still could not get over her fathers imprisonment.

"So what do we do?" Megan asked, looking a little upset.

Everyone turned to look at Batman, knowing that be was the one to make the decision. "We wait. We try to show her we are not the bad guys. Robin, I want you to trail her for the next few days, stay close to her and do not let her out of your sight." Batman said. He turned and left the room, probably going to think.

Robin left, going to find Dolly. He looked the coordinates of where she was at, getting them from the tracking device put on her cell phone, and took off on his motorcycle.

He ended up coming to a stop outside of a store in the narrows. He wondered what she was doing there, especially at one in the morning. She walked past an alley, and then chaos ensued.

A man jumped from the shadows, a knife in his hand. He put the blade to her neck and was threatening her. Robin hopped down from his perch, flipping through the air, he took the mans arm and twisted it behind his back. The man flipped around and shouted in pain. "Why don't you try picking on someone your own size?" Robin asked, crouched down and ready to attack. The man saw who it was and took off.

Robin turned to check on Dolly, noticing the cut on her neck from the knife. She was sitting on the ground with her knees to her chest. " Are you okay, miss?" He asked, trying to be nice to the girl he had hated since her was a child.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone." She said, her voice filled with hate. He cocked an eyebrow at her and folded his arms over his chest.

"I think you should be a little more thankful for someone that just saved your ass." He said, looking down at her.

"Whatever. Get away, Sidekick." She said, hopping up off the ground. She began to stalk away from him, going to get her car from the spot she parked it out of the narrows.

"Wait!" He shouted, grabbing her arm. He was shocked that it felt so warm for someone who was always so cold to those closest to her. "J-just tell me your name!" He said, already knowing who she was.

She froze at the contact he had with her, her eyes sharpening into focus on the teenage boy that stood before her. "I'm surprised that Batman didn't want you to know everything about me." She said, brow furrowed. "I'm Dolly. Dolly Napier."

Robin looked down at her and nodded, and for some reason her eyes lit up.

"So, who is the Boy Wonder? I think it only fair that you share." She flirted, batting her eyelashes at him. His eyes widened behind the mask. "I was kidding, idiot."

:-:

As Dolly entered Wayne Manor at 4:00 AM, she hurried to her room with her arms full of bags. Her plan was being put into motion, and soon she would have everything she needed. As she placed her bags under her bed and went to go into the adjoined bathroom in her room, there was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" She called, throwing a robe on over top of her bra and underwear. She ran to the door and fussed her hair before opening the door. "What's up?" She asked, adding in a fake yawn.

Alfred and Bruce stood before her, and in the hallway behind them she could see Dick. "Where were you, Dolly? And what in the world has happened to your bloody neck?" Alfred shouted, his eyes filled with tears. Alfred loved her like a grandfather loved their grandchild.

She sighed and leaned against the door.

"I was in the narrows and I got mugged." She murmured. Alfred huffed and Bruce's face hardened.

"Why were you in the narrows? How did you get away?" Bruce asked, worry etched on his face.

"I don't know I got lost coming back from Arkham." She said, not wanting to mention the Boy Wonder. The looked at her expectantly. "Robin saved me." She growled, anger coursing through her veins.

Alfred gasped and put a hand to his chest and Bruce's eyes widened dramatically. Dolly didn't fail to notice Dick smirk.

"Yeah, and if you ask me, he's a pompous ass." She said, putting her nose in the air.

Dick and Bruce sighed in frustration.


	3. The Plan

I do not own Young Justice. Please review!(:

* * *

Dolly awoke to the curtains in her deep purple room being pulled open, letting the hated sunshine into the room. She groaned in frustration and heard a chuckle. She peeked her eye open to see Dick standing at the foot of her bed. She closed her eyes again and let out a huff, preparing to go back to sleep.

"Come on, Doll. Alfred and Bruce want to talk to you." He said, disturbing her further. When she didn't move from her bed, he growled in frustration and gripped her ankles. He gave her a tug and she was on the floor in a heap, a squeak of surprise escaping her. Dick ran from the room, knowing she would kill him.

"That little freak. I'm going to kill him." She growled, standing up.

Throwing her hair into a messy bun, she walked to her closet. It was another hot summer day in Gotham, and she didn't want to wear heavy clothes. She put on a white sun dress that came to her knees and put on a pair of white flip flops. After doing her normal routine of brushing her teeth and doing a little bit of make up, she was ready to go downstairs.

"Alfred, Bruce?" She called. She heard her name called and went into the dining room.

There sat the three men she lived with, all looking at her expectantly.

"Okay, so what's up?" She asked, sitting down and grabbing her orange juice and toast.

Bruce looked at her with a worried expression. " Dolly, me and Alfred have been talking, and we came to a decision I'm not sure you will be happy about." He said, watching her with caution. She nodded her head and gestured for him to continue. "Well, tomorrow is Monday, the first day of school for Dick. We decided it would be best for you to go to school with Dick for now on." He said, looking at her with stern eyes.

She frowned, a large crease between her brows. "I thought we agreed that it would be best for me to not go to school because of who my father is." She stated, her eyes sparkling. "Remember you said it would be best for my safety to be home schooled?" She asked.

Bruce nodded and smoothed his tie. "We just think you need to socialize more, and going to school will help with that. We have had it arranged that you be in three of Dicks classes, so that way you only have to go through two classes without someone you know. If anyone bothers you about who you are, just tell me or Dick and we will take care of it." He stated, looking her in the eye.

She stared at him for a couple of moments before looking at Alfred. "Fine, I'll do it." She was angry though. She was angry because they thought she couldn't take care of herself.

_They think I'm weak... They don't think I'm capable of protecting myself._ her mind growled to its self, anger taking a place in her once more. She stood from the table, a large frown on her face. "I'm going to go get a bag ready for tomorrow..." She mumbled, leaving to go upstairs to her room.

:-:

Robin and Wally sat on the couch in Mount Justice, eating cheese curls and playing video games while the rest of the team just watched in boredom. After the talk with Dolly, Bruce had called together the team for a meeting. When asked what it was about by Dick, he simply said that he would explain later. So there sat Young Justice, waiting for their mentors to show up to hear the big news.

The door slammed open, startling everyone in the room. Batman and the rest of the League came in, and the teenagers walked to stand by their mentors.

"As you all know, there is a potential threat rising. The League has decided that the best way to handle this, is to keep an eye on her. During the day when she is at school, no one is there to watch her besides her adoptive brother, Dick Grayson. I spoke to Bruce Wayne about the situation, and we have come up with a plan. Five of you will be attending the same school as Dolly Napier to gain as much information as possible. If there is anything that could possibly sway her from her decision, we can use it against her." Batman finished, looking at their faces.

"How are we supposed to do that? Ya know get information ?" Artemis spat, eyebrow raised.

Batman looked down at her and frowned. "It's easy," he said "You converse with her," he looked at Megan "and then you look into her mind, get the information we need." Megan nodded, a look of determination on her face.

"Who is going?" Robin asked, already knowing he would not be included. No one could know he was Dick Grayson.

Batman looked at Robin with well hidden amusement. "Artemis, Megan, Conner, Kaldur, and Wally." There were multiple groans of frustration.

:-:

Dolly stood in front of the full mirror hanging from the wall in her bathroom. She pulled at the fabric of her sleeves, wishing she could disappear. She was never really one for short sleeves, because people asked too many questions. The pale white scars stood out on her slightly tanned skin, a reminder of the past she was forced to live. She flinched at the memory.

She looked at her outfit, a large frown on her face. The black shirt and purple and black plaid skirt looked awkward on her body. The skirt was too short for someone her height, seeing as she was 5 foot 6. Not many girls were as tall as her. She bit her lip, a nervous habit she had picked up over the years. Pulling her hair into her signature messy bun, and putting on some eyeliner and mascara, she went to put on a pair of black flats. There was a knock at the door, and she walked out of the bathroom. "Come in!" She called, slipping a shoe on her foot.

Dick entered the room, tie loose and arms crossed. "We have to go soon. Alfred has the car ready so let's go." He said, rolling his sleeves up. It was still hot out, and he was wearing a long sleeved shirt. She looked up at him from her bed and frowned, her chest tightening in nervousness. He cocked a brow at her, as if asking her what was wrong.

"W-what are they like?" She stuttered, anxiety coursing through her. Dick looked shocked that she had not come back with a witty or sharp remark, but instead of answering with one, he gave her a real answer.

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking at her with awkwardness. "I'm not gonna lie, Doll. A lot of them are really harsh and will find anything they can to pick on you. But don't worry, you just gotta threaten them with one name." He said, deep blue eyes sparkling. "Bruce Wayne." He smiled, watching her eyes light up in relief. "Come on, we gotta go." He said, putting his hands in his pockets.

Dolly stood and grabbed her bag, still nervous, and walked toward the door. She looked up into Dicks eyes as she passed him and gave him a hesitant smile.

"Let's go."


	4. School

**Hey guys... So please review ! Thanks for faves and follows! I do not own Young Justice... I do own Dolly Napier though !(:**

* * *

Dick Grayson stared at his adoptive sister with astonishment as they got out of the car. The nervous teenage girl that sat beside him moments before, now strutted toward the front of the building with a smirk on her face. He ran a hand through his soft black locks before quickening his pace to catch up with her. "You seem pretty confident to me." He said, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. She tilted her head slightly in his direction.

"You remember those times when we would go out with Bruce to those fundraisers and balls as kids, when we were still new to the whole adoption?" She asked, glancing at him slightly. He nodded his head and she sighed. "Well remember how nervous we were the first time, and how Alfred and Bruce just kept on telling us the same thing over and over again?" She asked, smiling slightly at the memory.

He laughed, a large grin on his face. "Of course I do! 'You're both Wayne's now! Keep your head held high and your back straight. When someone questions what you have done, all you have to say is that it is none of their business!'" He laughed, and they both said at the same time "'because you're a Wayne!'"

Dolly laughed in remembrance. She had lived by those words for her whole life, even though she knew she was a Napier at heart. Bruce had taken her in during a time of need, and she would be forever grateful of that.

Turning to Dick, she frowned a bit. "Ya know, a lot of the time, I don't feel like a Wayne. I don't feel like I belong." She said, admitting something she would probably never admit to anyone ever again. Dick looked over at her, shocked by her sudden confession.

He quickly recovered before putting a hand on her shoulder. "I feel like that a lot, Dolly. I get what you're saying. Most of the time I feel like a Grayson, not Bruce Wayne's kid. But that's because I was a Grayson first, and you were a Napier first. Nothing can change who we were born as." He said, smiling slightly. The corner of her mouth twitched and they walked into the school. Dick immediately noticed his team members who had oh so subtly started to watch their target. As the two siblings walked to homeroom to get the information they needed and to be counted as present, Dolly glanced around her in anxiety. She knew that high schools had a lot of people in them, but the large amount of people was overwhelming for someone who never associated with other teens much.

She gripped onto Dick's arm, causing him to glance down at her. "You alright, Doll?" He asked noticing her wide brown eyes. Her cheeks flushed a pale pink color before she released his arm, mumbling a soft apology. When they walked into the classroom and took their seats, Dick saw Wally and the rest of the team looking over.

The bell had yet to ring, and people were still socializing, so taking a huge chance, Wally stood. Dick wondered what he was doing, and when Wally came to stand in front of them, he wanted to freak out.

"Hey, so I was wondering if you dropped this?" He asked, his green eyes sparkling. Dolly looked up from the string she was picking at on her book bag, and looked into his eyes.

_His eyes are so green..._ she thought before blushing a vibrant shade of red. He looked at her in amusement before raising an eyebrow. "Uh, uhm what ?" She asked softly, still embarrassed. He pulled out a keychain that held a metal joker playing card on the end.

Her face fell and she frowned. "N-no." She mumbled, looking down at her hands.

Dick suddenly felt very angry that his friend would pull something like that to get a reaction out of her. Standing up, he said "Come on, really? She's been here a whole five minutes and your already taking cracks at who her father is? Not cool." Dick played the over protective big brother. He needed to make sure they didn't think he was Robin.

Wally held up his hands before raising both eyebrows in surrender and turning to walk away.

"You okay, Doll?" Dick asked, looking down at her.

She frowned and nodded, eyes looking at the desk. "Dick, I love my dad. I just wish I didn't have to deal with the remarks all the time." She said, looking up at him as she told him.

His eyes showed the sympathy he had for her, and he slung an arm around her shoulder protectively.

:-:

Later that day at lunch, Dolly was alone. All the other kids either wouldn't let her sit with them, or their tables were full. So Dolly found herself getting ready to give up and just leave, when someone came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see a perky looking girl with brown hair behind her.

"Hi, I'm Megan! Do you want to come sit with us?" She asked, pointing to a table behind her. Dolly's eyes widened before she nodded.

The girl took her to the table and sat her down between the red head from earlier, and blonde. Dolly grimaced Ashe sat down next to the blonde, a picture of her fathers 'girlfriend' coming to mind. Dolly sat awkwardly as they looked at her.

"Uhm, I don't think I introduced myself... I'm Dolly Napier." She said, looking at each of their reactions. They nodded, each smiling slightly.

Megan smiled and leaned into a dark haired boy with a stern look on his face. "This is Conner. He doesn't talk much." She said, smiling. Kaldur introduced himself, as did Artemis.

"Ah your the jerk boy." She said, finally gaining her confidence. Everyone looked shocked, seeing as moments ago she was a shy quiet girl.

He blushed a shade of red that rivaled his hair. "Yeah sorry bout that. Your brother is kind of scary... The names West. Wally West." He said, winking. She blushed slightly and raised an eyebrow.

Megan looked over at her oddly and smiled.

"So your dad is the Joker?" Artemis asked. Dolly looked up, startled by such a straightforward question.

"Yeah he is." Dolly said, nodding.

Artemis picked at her pizza crust, a frown on her face. "You really must love Batman and the League for saving you then, huh?" She asked, smiling.

At the mention of her enemy, she frowned and became stiff. "Actually, no. I do not love the League or that filthy flying rodent." She growled. "Their sidekicks can kiss my ass too." She spat, digging her nails into her palms. The team froze at the girls ferocity.

"Ooh, speaking of sidekicks, I think Superboy is adorable!" Megan squealed, causing the tables occupants to laugh. Se was trying to get more information from the girl. Artemis caught on quickly.

"I have a thing for Red Arrow. He's pretty cool." Meanwhile, in her head she was kicking herself.

Megan grinned, looking at Dolly. "You can't tell me you don't think one of them is cute?" She said.

Dolly blushed slightly, causing everyone to laugh. "N-no..." She said nervously.

Megan knew otherwise.

:-:

Back at Mount Justice later, the whole team met up.

"Okay team, what did you learn today about your target?" Batman asked, the rest of the League looking at the teenagers. Robin stood, listening to what they had to say.

Kaldur spoke up, being the leader. "Well one thing that was very clear was her shyness and nervousness. She was extremely upset when Kid Flash showed her the joker keychain... It seems like she is very sensitive when it comes to her father." He said, rubbing a hand on his chin.

Megan nodded before grinning. "I know a thing or two we could use against her... Artemis and I decided to see if she had any interest in any of the teams members, and it worked. Although she didn't say it, she thought it. Also, she is very partial to red heads from what we can see." She said, glancing at Wally who smirked and sipped at a soda.

"Is that it?" Batman asked, looking unimpressed. Megan shook her head no. "Well what else do you know?" He asked impatiently.

She grinned and laughed, looking over at Robin. "Well it seems that Dolly has a little crush on our Boy Wonder."

"What?!" Robin shouted.


	5. Robin Falls

**So I was mad at myself writing this chapter... It's all part of the plot, I needed to put this in the story... SO! tell me, are you for Dolly x Dick or Dolly x Wally? Please review ! (:**

* * *

Wayne Manor was silent, and Dolly thought she knew the reason behind it. It was 12:45 AM, so her guardian and her adopted brother should have been tucked away in their cozy beds, dreaming of models and race cars and all the fun things that life as a Wayne could bring. However, that was not the case.

Dolly snuck down the stairs to get to the back door. As she walked through the kitchen, she grabbed the keys to her black 2013 Mustang GT. The car was her pride and joy, seeing as she put the engine together by herself. She was a pretty good mechanic, and when people found that out, they were usually very surprised.

Running a hand through her hair, she started up the car and slowly pulled down the driveway of Wayne Manor. If she had been any other teenager, one would assume that she would be going to some crazy party at one of her friends houses, but that was far off from what she was actually doing. She put the windows down, letting in the cool September breeze, before speeding off to the docks. She had very important business to deal with tonight, and she would not be stopped.

:-:

Robin was perched on top of a building, waiting for any trouble to start that he could help with, when he received the transmission.

"Master Dick, I'm afraid that Miss Dolly has taken a midnight drive." Alfred sighed, clearly tired. Robin frowned and sighed before responding.

"Yeah I got it, Alfred." He said, hopping off of the ledge and landing on the roof of a building below.

"Batman, Dolly got out. I'm going to go see what she is doing." He said in the earpiece. Batman responded with an okay go.

Robin tapped into the Mustangs GPS system, taking the coordinates and finding out where she was.

The Docks.

:-:

Dolly parked her car, glaring as she saw the ditzy blonde grin and wave. Hopping out of the car, Dolly gave a small smile.

Harley bolted over, throwing her arms around Dolly. "Oh, Doll! I missed ya so much! Ya know, it's really killin' me seein' Mistah J the way he is. But I know you will save him! You're such a great daughta and all!" Harley grinned, squeezing Dolly tighter. Dolly laughed and hugged her back, knowing that even though the woman could be annoying, she genuinely cared for her father and her.

Pulling away, Dolly gave Harley a serious look. "Did you bring what I asked?" She questioned, and when the blonde held up a black duffle bag filled with something, the teenager grinned. "Good! Now I'm almost done..." She said, smirking.

Harley looked worried, and she frowned. She hoped that Dolly could pull it off without getting hurt or in trouble, because she did care for her. "How long do you think till its time?" She asked, cocking her head to the side like a dog.

Dolly smiled and looked up at the stars. "I'd say another couple of days." Harley clapped her hands together and jumped up and down like a little kid, her makeup covered face forming a large grin. Her blue eyes were so child like and innocent at times, that Dolly forgot that this was the woman that fell in love with her father.

As they said their goodbyes, Dolly began to walk across the street. There was a 24 hour convenience store, and she was parched. Just as she was crossing, a large truck rounded the corner at 40 mph, swerving and aiming right at her.

A screech made its way up her throat and out of her mouth. She clenched her eyes shut, waiting for the impact. But the impact that did come, was not the one she expected.

A hard body slammed into hers, pushing her onto the streamed down her face as she heard a honk, soon followed by a screech, and then a sick sounding thud. The truck took off, screeching the tires once more. Whoever had pushed her out of the way had gotten hit by a car going roughly 30 mph. She jumped up, still crying, and ran to where the person fell. What she saw would change her life.

Laying on the ground, looking twisted and broken, was Robin the Boy Wonder. She gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. Falling to her knees, she sobbed.

"Y-you saved my life..." She sobbed, picking his head up and laying it in her lap. Putting her fingers to his neck, she found that his pulse was weak and she cried harder. "R-robin, wake up!" She cried, shaking him.

His eyes peeked open and she gasped. "What should I do?! What do I do?!" She sobbed, gripping his shoulders.

He looked at her, shocked. "I.. Thought you.. you hated me.. because of your dad..." He said weakly, staring up into her tear filled brown eyes. She picked up his hand, gripping it tightly.

"Y-you saved my life... What should I do ?!" She sobbed, holding onto him.

He reached into his pocket and grabbed out a small black thing. "P-push the orange b-button.. And then leave." He said, handing it to her. She shook her head no, and he frowned. "You can't come with me when we leave... Just run, Dolly."

"NO!" She shouted, upset. "It's my fault you got hit! I'm not leaving until I see that you are safe."

He sighed. "I-I'll make you a deal. You leave as soon as I do." He said, trying not to show how much pain he was in. She nodded in agreement before pressing the button.

She gripped him to her, brushing his hair back, trying to comfort him.

She looked down at him and began to sing, in a shaky voice, a song her father had sung to her as a child from his favorite band.

_"Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am home again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am whole again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am young again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am fun again_

_However far away_

_I will always love you_

_However long I stay_

_I will always love you_

_Whatever words I say_

_I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am free again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am clean again_

_However far away_

_I will always love you_

_However long I stay_

_I will always love you_

_Whatever words I say_

_I will always love you_

_I will always love you"_

Her father sung it to her to let her know, that before he was the Joker, and before he was Gotham's worst nightmare, he was and always will be her father. the song comforted her on many nights and occasions. She didn't sing it because she loved him, she didn't even know him, she sang to comfort him in his time of need and pain. She would be forever in his debt for saving her life. There was a loud engine, and a screech. The tall looming silhouette of Batman rushed forward. His face turned down in anger. "This is your fault." He said, gripping the teenage boy.

:-:

The next morning, Dolly put on her uniform and went to knock on Dick's door. He had not come to her room like the day before, and now it was almost time to go. "That won't be necessary, Dolly. Dick isn't feeling well, so he will be staying home." Bruce called, coming to stand beside her. Dolly looked up at the man who had raised her to become the woman she was at seventeen. Tears filled her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Bruce, I did something bad." She started, "I snuck out last night... And while I was out, I almost got hit by a truck." She said, looking up at her guardian. He looked shocked. "R-robin saved me. He pushed me out of the way... And he took the blow. I-I don't know if he's okay or what if he _died_? I owe him my life..." She said, looking at the floor with a distant expression. "And the worst part? Batman." She growled, looking up at him. "He just wants to cause me misery and pain doesn't he ? _DOESN'T HE?!"_ She screeched, breath coming in sharp pants. Bruce just stared at her in shock.

"Why would you think that ?" He asked, looking down at her.

She sneered, hiking her bag further up her shoulder. "Because he told me it was my fault." But little did she know, Bruce aunt surprised by the news... He was surprised she told him and that she felt guilt.

With that, she took off down the stairs, wiping the tears from her eyes. She told Alfred she wanted to be alone, so she drove herself to school. In home room, she sat in the seat furthest to the back, her mind reeling. She barely registered the odd looks she was receiving from some of the other teens as she thought. She didn't think about anything in particular. She thought about life and what it entailed. The pain, the hope, the love, the bone crushing regret. The need for revenge.

"It's not my fault. It's his... _He_ made Robin do it..." She said in a numb voice. She saw Megan and Artemis look over at her in shock, but she didn't care. She was set on revenge, and that was that.


End file.
